RENACIMIENTO
by tamarabvillar
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre " La casa Slytherin", del foro la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


_**Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre "La casa Slytherin" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. **_

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y compañía son propiedad de J.K.R.

OooooOoooooOooooo

La entrada de Draco en su sala común fue de todo menos discreta. El rubio Príncipe de las Serpientes estaba furioso. Más que furioso. Si lanzar Avadas por los ojos hubiese sido factible, no habría quedado nadie vivo en las mazmorras. El resto de slytherin hicieron lo único medianamente sensato en aquellas circunstancias: hacer mutis por el foro intentando no llamar mucho la atención.

-Blaise, Theo...

Los aludidos frenaron en seco su intento de huída y se giraron lentamente hasta quedar cara a cara con Draco.

-¿En qué te podemos ser útiles, oh gran lider?

-Si quieres tener descendencia en un futuro, Blaise, guárdate tus comentarios.

-¿Qué te han hecho esta vez, Draco?

Theo se sentó en una de las más que cómodas butacas ante la chimenea y esperó con paciencia a que su amigo calmara sus ansias de sangre.

-No voy a hablar de ello contigo, Theo. No me quedan fuerzas para nada más que buscar un rincón oscuro en este maldito agujero e intentar que el mundo se olvide de mi miserable persona.

Draco se levantó y desapareció por el corredor que llevaba a los dormitorios. Blaise pensó que, de tratrarse de uno de esos dibujos animados que tanto gustaban a los muggles, su amigo habría saludo de allí rodeado por un oscuro nubarrón.

-Me preocupa. Desde que volvimos no levanta cabeza.

-Es lo que tiene ser un mago oscuro caído -ironizó Blaise- No temas. Ya volverá a ser el que era. Dale tiempo.

-Ójala tengas razón.

Un nuevo día lleno de alegría empezó en Howgarts. Menos para uno de sus alumnos. Draco se arrastró fuera de su cama a base de pura fuerza de voluntad. Llevaban menos de un mes de curso y él tenía la sensación de llevar allí un siglo. Se duchó y vistió a desgana y salió de su cuarto y de la sala común en completo silencio. Enfiló hacia el Gran Comedor con el mismo ánimo que un condenado a muerte camino del patíbulo. Ignoró los insultos y comentarios maliciosos que tan amablemente le regalaban sus "compañeros" de las otras casas. Una vez dentro se sentó en su mesa y cogió una manzana. Era lo único que su estómago podía retener por las mañanas. Y era el único alimento que no habría recibido algún "condimento" extra cortesía de un gryffindor especialmente graciosillo. Aún más desanimado que cuando se despertó, decidió salir fuera a despejarse.

-¿Vas a llorar a algún rincón mugriento, huroncito?

Draco centró su atención en el propietario de aquella molesta voz.

-Weasley... -giró un poco la cabeza. Allí estaba el resto del Trío- Potter, Granger.

Intentó salir, pero el pelirrojo le frenó colocando una de sus manazas en su pecho.

-No te he dado permiso para salur, hurón -Draco alzó una ceja. Desde que Voldemort pasó a mejor vida, muchos de los "buenos", con la comadreja en cabeza, habían adoptado una actitud muy... muy como era él antes.

-Apartate, Weasley.

Draco no vio venir el ataque por parte de Finnigan. Lo último que vio fue a Potter gritar como un energúmeno y a la sangre sucia llamar a Madame Promfey a gritos.

-¿Crees que tardará mucho en despertar, Harry?

-No lo sé, Herms. Seamus se pasó tres pueblos. ¡Le lanzó un bombarda! Podría haberlo matado.

Draco abrió los ojos de golpe.

-¿Por fin he muerto?

Harry y Hermione lo miraron horrorizados. Harry sacudió la cabeza, apesumbrado. Desde que todo acabó, había sido testigo de cómo los vencedores se cebaban con los pocos supervivientes del bando oscuro. Sobre todo con el último Malfoy. Y ahora, viéndolo allí, todo magullado y deseando estar muerto, se deprimió.

-No, Malfoy. Aún sigues entre nosotros -Hermione regaló al chico una sonrisa algo tímida. -Aunque bastante perjudicado.

Draco se miró. Tenía el pecho vendado y una de las manos cubierta por un grueso vendaje.

-Madam Pomfrey te ha curado todas las quemaduras.-Harry cogió aire y continuó- Pero, por alguna extraña razón, los hechizos complejos de curación no funcionan contigo... por eso... tu mano izquierda...

-Sabes, Potter... podrías haber matado a Voldemort de puro aburrimiento.

-Lo que Harry quiere decir es que no hemos podido salvar tu dedo meñique y anular. Lo siento.

-Yo no -Draco miró de nuevo su mano. Y sonrió. Por primera vez en meses. Los dos gryffindor le miraron como si se le hubiese ido la pinza definitivamente.- No estoy loco, Potter. Por fin me he librado del puto anillo Malfoy. Esa cosa era inamovible.

-Era un anillo, Malfoy - Hermione lo miró atentamente. En verdad se le veía feliz.

-Era el anillo de los Malfoy. Un objeto maldito. Una vez en el dedo del heredero, sólo la muerte lo puede sacar. O un bombarda. Eso no lo había pensado...

-Definitivamente se le fundieron los plomos - susurró Harry.

- Nada de eso Potter. Simplemente estoy cansado de esta mierda. Del miedo, del rencor, de la muerte... de la hipocresía de aquellis que se hacen llamar vencedores...

-¿Ahora te haces la víctima, Malfoy? - espetó de mala leche Hermione.

-No, Granger. Simplemente digo las cosas como son. Y ahora, dejadme solo, por favor.

Ambos leones obedecieron sin rechistar, profundamente impresionados al ver a Draco Malfoy pedir algo por favor.

No volvieron a cruzar palabra con él hasta el día de su graduación. Los meses posteriores al incidente del bombarda transcurrieron con mediana normalidad. Las agresiones hacia Draco se vieron reducidas drásticamente. Hermione decía que se debió al severo castigo que recibió Seamus. Harry pensaba que todos en el colegio comenzaron a pensar que Malfoy se había vuelto loco y lo evitaban como a la peste después de que el slytherin le diera las gracias a Finnigan en medio del Comedor por haberle arrancado de cuajo dos dedos.

Y allí estaban, después de recibir el pergamino que acreditaba que ya eran magos y brujas totalmente cualificados, mirando lo que fue su hogar por siete años. Harry soltó un suspiro y abrazó a su amiga. Hermione sonrió, emocionada ante su prometedor futuro. Un destello platinado llamó su atención. Malfoy caminaba a paso vivo en dirección al lado este del lago. Allí sólo había una cosa.

-Vamos.

Harry tambien se había dado cuenta. Siguieron al rubio hasta la restaurada tumba de Dumbledore. Se pararon unos pocos metros detrás de Draco. El slytherin permaneció en silencio unos minutos y luego dijo un quedo "gracias". Sacó su varita y la partió en dos, depositando ambos pedazos sobre la blanca piedra. Harry y Hermione soltaron un grito ahogado. Draco les miró fijamente.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? -Hermione lo miraba, confusa.

-La magia sólo me ha traído dolor. Dumbledore entregó su vida por salvar mi alma y darme una oportunidad de vivir. Y, siendo sincero, en este maldito mundo jamás lo voy a conseguir. Por eso me marcho.

-¿Dónde?

-En otras circunstancias te mandaría a la mierda, Potter. Pero viendo que sois los únicos que se interesan un mínimo por mi, te responderé. Me voy al mundo muggle. Por lo que he podido ver, son mucho más felices viviendo sin magia. Y quiero probarlo. Que tengais suerte, molestos gryffindor.

Y se marchó, dejándolos con la boca abierta. Harry fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Dime que esto ha pasado de verdad.

-Sí, Harry. Malfoy deja el mundo mágico.

-Vivir para creer.

Hermione no dijo nada. Regresaron a la fiesta y disfrutaron de sus amigos. Nadie pareció echar en falta a un mago en particular...

El coche oficial del Ministerio de Magia Estadounidense se detuvo ante el Casino Caesar. Hermione bufó. Sólo a los muggles multimillonarios se les podía ocurrir realizar una gala benéfica en la Ciudad del Pecado. Pero la causa merecía la pena. Se recaudaban fondos para una organización que cuidaba de niños huérfanos. Lo que los muggles no sabían era que todos aquellos niños habían perdido a algún familiar durante la Guerra Mágica. Y que todos ellos eran sangre sucias. Por eso estaba ella allí. Los diferentes Ministerios querían saber más de aquella organización muggle que ayudaba a niños mágicos sin tener contacto alguno con el mundo de los magos.

Hermione se quedó pasmada nada más entrar en el lugar. La decoración era sobria, en negro y plata. Y la sala estaba hasta los topes. Personalidades de todos los ámbitos se paseaban por allí. Pudo reconocet a dos o tres escritores, varios actores y unos cuantos políticos. Aquello era realmente algo grande.

Aguantó estóicamente toda la noche, pero la frustración se fue apoderando de ella al ver que el evento estaba por terminar y no había averiguado nada.

-Este año el Ministerio se ha esmerado. Han mandado una espía realmente bonita.

Hermione se quedó helada. Hacía seis años que no oía aquella voz. Se giró lentamente hasta que se topó con unos hermosos ojos grises que la observaban con un brillo divertido.

-Malfoy...

-Granger -Draco se sentó a su lado y observó lo que le rodeaba. Hermione vio que esos seis años le habian sentado bien. Muy, muy bien.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?

-Asegurarme de que todos estos ricachones cumplen y contribuyen a que mi organización pueda funcionar un año más. Lo que nunca pensé es verte por aquí.

-Lo mismo digo -Hermione intentó procesar la información lo más rápido posible. Draco Malfoy era el responsable de que cientos de niños pudiesen estudiar, primero en el mundo muggle y luego en el mundo mágico.

-No lo pienses tanto. Lo hago porque quiero. Y porque es mi manera de saldar la deuda de vida que tengo con Dumbledore. Y si lo mantengo en secreto es porque no quiero que el maldito Mnisterio meta las narices y se atribuya un mérito que no le corresponde. Por eso te pido que no digas nada sobre mí.

-Todos piensan que estás muerto -susurró la chica.

-En cierto modo, es verdad. Draco Malfoy mago murió el día que acabamos Howgarts. Draco Malfoy hombre, como ser humano, está ante ti. Aunque te cueste creerlo, estos seis años he vivido en paz y completamente feliz. Por fin sé lo que significa realmente vivir.

-Me alegro, Malfoy.

Y era verdad. Se le veía en los ojos y se le notaba en el rostro. Draco Malfoy era feliz.

-Muy a mi pesar, debo dejarte -Draco señaló a una joven que, sin ser realmente bella, lucía hermosa- Mi mujer me mata si no me despido de no sé que premio Nobel. Ha sido todo un placer.

-Lo mismo digo. -Draco se alejó a paso vivo. Hermione le volvió a llamar-¡Draco! Tu secreto irá conmigo a la tumba.

-Gracias.

Hermione sonrió. El ex slytherin había levantado en vilo a su esposa y la besaba con pasión mientras el resto de personas aplaudían y reían ante aquella muestra de amor espontanea. Se levantó y salió del casino. Tendría que pensar una excusa muy buena. Pero no sería ella la que acabara con la felicidad de su antiguo enemigo. Porque, sin querer, había sido testigo del renacer del último Malfoy.


End file.
